


Лаванда и чай

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst - Character - Freeform, Gen, emotional hurt and comfort - Character - Freeform, family - Character - Freeform, mentions of dead children (not Rosie) - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Парни работают над делом, расследуя отравление семьи во время рождественского ужина. Они оба не могут отделаться от мысли, представляя Рози на месте одного из несчастных детей. Есть только одно лекарство от их нынешнего состояния страха и беспокойства. Запах волос Рози. Чай с лавандой.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 7





	Лаванда и чай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lavender And Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822598) by [Call_Me_Clarence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Clarence/pseuds/Call_Me_Clarence). 



Шерлок намеренно задержал их с Джоном приезд на место преступления. Он надеялся, что к тому времени, как они прибудут, Лестрейд и его люди уже уберут трупы. Выбрав для кэбмена извилистый маршрут, Шерлок успокоил Джона, сказав, что этот путь − короткий, хотя он намеренно добавил пятнадцать минут к их поездке. Кэбмен не стал особенно жаловаться на это благодаря дополнительной оплате, хотя и посмотрел на Шерлока так, словно посчитал его сумасшедшим.

Но Шерлок не возражал. Он просто хотел спасти Джона от... этого.

Военный ветеран сжимал и разжимал кулаки, борясь с желанием впиться пальцами в мышцы ноги, зная, что боль была психосоматической. Он смотрел, как три маленьких тела укладывают в мешки для трупов. 

_Чёрт_.

− Джон... − Шерлок попытался мягко отвлечь внимание Джона от этой сцены. Может быть, спросить, всё ли с ним в порядке. И предложить, чтобы они отказались от этого дела. Они могли бы уйти сейчас и больше не иметь дела ни с чем из этого...

− Я в порядке, − сухо буркнул Джон. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока, и по решительному выражению его рта стало понятно, что Джона ничто не заставит уйти. Он хотел следовать этим путём до конца.

Шерлок поклялся раскрыть это дело как можно быстрее. Мёртвые дети всегда напоминали Джону о Рози. И хотя они оба знали, что она вернулась на Бейкер-стрит под опытный присмотр миссис Хадсон, даже Шерлоку было трудно не думать о том, что, возможно, она не так уж и хороша. Что, возможно, Рози станет следующим маленьким телом, которое на их глазах увезут.

Шерлок кивнул Джону, а затем отправился на поиски Лестрейда, слыша, как друг слегка прихрамывает, следуя за ним по пятам.

− Мы думаем, что их отравили. − Лестрейд натянуто улыбнулся Шерлоку и слегка кивнул Джону. Он выглядел серым и измождённым. Впрочем, как и все остальные. Обычная шутливая атмосфера, которую можно было бы найти на месте преступления, чтобы снять напряжение, здесь решительно отсутствовала. Никому не нравились дела, в которых участвовали дети. Не было ни шуток, ни подколок. Только обдуманная и методичная работа, так как все старались изо всех сил не дать произошедшему добраться до них.

− Да, пожалуй, ты прав. − Шерлок занялся обеденным столом, накрытым к рождественскому ужину. Он произошёл накануне, тела находились за столом всю ночь; жуткий последний семейный праздник. Мать и отец всё ещё были там, на разных концах стола. Они оба согнулись пополам, уткнувшись лицом в тарелки. Они умерли внезапно. Там стояли ещё три тарелки, две с одной стороны, обращённые к Шерлоку, и одна с другой. К еде едва прикоснулись, в основном она оказалась размазанной по столу, когда хозяева упали вперёд.

Выводы были сделаны быстро и легко, хотя Шерлок не испытывал при этом никакого головокружительного восторга. Он просто чувствовал тошноту и сильную потребность вдохнуть аромат с макушки Рози, с места, которое пахло больше всего. От неё пахло чаем и лавандой, несмотря на её имя. Шерлок понятия не имел, почему её запах всегда его успокаивал, но он знал, что в тот момент, когда заключал её в объятия и утыкался носом в кудри на её макушке, сразу чувствовал, что в мире воцарялся порядок, и ничто не могло быть неправильным. Интересно, могут ли лавандовые свечи произвести такой же эффект?

− Мы сейчас проверяем еду... посмотрим, что обнаружим...

− Это была индейка, − рассеянно произнёс Шерлок, наклоняясь к ней. Он тут же втянул голову в плечи и сморщил нос. Хотя запах и был скрыт другими ароматами, в нём определённо ощущалось что-то странное, даже больше, чем почти непреодолимая вонь протухшего мяса.

− А ты как думаешь?

− Только она есть в каждой тарелке. Привередливые едоки... − Шерлок хотел озвучить выводы о привычках детей в еде, но не стал этого делать. Рози тоже была разборчива в еде.

Он искоса взглянул на Джона и увидел, что тот не оглянулся, а вместо этого посмотрел на индейку, будто собирался высказать свои собственные выводы по этому поводу... Шерлок хотел предложить Джону, чтобы тот сосредоточился на телах родителей, потому что это поможет им быстрее выбраться отсюда, но промолчал. 

− Есть идеи, что это может быть? Я имею в виду яд. − Лестрейд тоже не сводил глаз с Джона, готовый вмешаться, если ему понадобится быстро покинуть место преступления. 

Шерлок откашлялся, чтобы снова привлечь внимание Лестрейда. 

− Десять идей, − ответил Шерлок и подошёл к трупу отца, который находился ближе всех. Он осмотрел ногти, губы и глаза мужчины. Потом он подошёл к матери и нашёл те же самые улики.

− Три, − исправил он. Потом достал лупу и присмотрелся к рвоте на материнской стороне стола. И тоже понюхал. 

Шерлок встал, окинул беглым взглядом комнату, в которой они находились, а затем прошёлся по квартире, собирая улики и делая выводы. Теперь он знал, что убило семью. Единственный вопрос − зачем? Семья из пяти человек, с низким доходом, едва сводили концы с концами − они ничего не ожидали. Отец недавно получил повышение. Это было их первое «настоящее» Рождество, не так ли? Родители приложили для этого все усилия в этом году. У них появились средства, чтобы сделать это Рождество особенным. Они собрались все вместе, с ёлкой, подарками и даже...

− Индейка, − ахнул Шерлок, снимая с доски для заметок у двери флаер местного мясника. 

− Да, индейка, мы это уже установили, − раздражённо буркнул Лестрейд, но Шерлок не мог его винить.

− Героин, − ответил Шерлок на его предыдущий вопрос.

− Героин? Ты думаешь, что индейку накачали... но зачем? Кто мог это сделать?

− Я не имел в виду, что это яд. Она предназначалась как транспорт. − Шерлок протянул листок Лестрейду. − В этом году семья пошла на всё. Лучшая ёлка. Лучшие подарки. И конечно, лучшая индейка. Отец купил у мясника большую индейку, хотя она была обещана кому-то другому. Мясник не знал, что его племянник последние два месяца продавал наркотики через его бизнес.

− Откуда тебе это известно? − Лестрейд изобразил на лице удивлённую улыбку, которая показалась неуместной в этой обстановке.

− Я расследовал дело этого мясника или, скорее, его двоюродного брата. Он также связан с контрабандным кольцом с бриллиантами. Я ждал, чтобы устроить ему ловушку... но, возможно, мне следовало быть более активным в его поимке.

Возможно, если бы Шерлок поймал этого человека раньше, эта трапеза семьи не стала бы последней. Возможно, они и сейчас были бы живы. Возможно...

− Это не твоя вина, − сказал Джон, и его тёплая рука потянулась к бицепсу Шерлока.

− Я... я знаю это, − Шерлок попытался огрызнуться, но получилось слабо и неуверенно. Он был сбит с толку. 

− Давай отвезём тебя домой, ладно? − предложил Джон, успокаивающе сжимая руку Шерлока.

Ну, это было странно. Разве это не он должен был предложить Джону поддержку и успокаивающие прикосновения? Предложить, чтобы они «доставили его домой»? О! Возможно, это был способ Джона сказать, что именно _он_ был тем, кому нужно было уйти. Хорошо. Шерлок мог понять намёк и избавить Джона от необходимости произносить его вслух.

− Да, давай. − Шерлок попытался изобразить улыбку, но не был уверен, что она вообще появилась на его губах. Его рот как-то странно онемел. Может быть, нюхать эту индейку с таким энтузиазмом было плохой идеей.

− Я зайду за твоим отчётом завтра утром, − сообщил Лестрейд вместо обычных требований, чтобы они направились прямо в участок. 

− Спасибо, − Джон махнул ему рукой, и они вышли на улицу, пытаясь поймать кэб.

Джон не отпускал его руку, пока они не забрались в кабину. А потом, когда Шерлок устроился поудобнее, Джон перегнулся через разделяющее их сиденье и положил уверенную руку ему на колено. Шерлок сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

***

− Ватсон. − Шерлок улыбнулся, когда они вошли в квартиру.

Рози сидела на коленях у миссис Хадсон, делая вид, что читает книгу Шерлока о пингвинах. Перелистывая страницы, она сочиняла историю о существах на своем тарабарском языке.

Услышав своё имя, Рози повернулась к Шерлоку, завизжала от восторга и, бросив книгу на пол, слезла с колен миссис Хадсон и направилась к нему. Она схватила его за штанину и сказала: − Ба! − что, конечно, означало «вверх!».

Шерлок наклонился, чтобы поднять её, когда она подняла ручки высоко над головой. Он прижал её к своему бедру, и она обвила его шею своими маленькими ручками, целуя в щёку одним из тех детских поцелуев с открытым ртом, которые оставляли слишком много слюны и должны были бы быть отвратительными, но Шерлок смог найти в своём сердце только возможность отнести их скорее к «милым затеям», чем к «антисанитарным неудачам», как это обычно делал Майкрофт.

− Как прошло наше сегодняшнее утро, Ватсон? − спросил он, хватая её за руку, чтобы она не била его постоянно по лицу. 

− Па! − взволнованно воскликнула она, легко высвобождая свою руку, чтобы ещё раз ударить его по носу.

− О, как интригующе, − Шерлок улыбнулся, как раз когда Джон подошёл, чтобы отругать её за безответственное поведение.

− Никаких ударов. Помнишь, что тебе сказал папочка? − отчитал он её. 

− Папа-а-а, − она ухмыльнулась, хватая Джона за пальцы. Рози только на этой неделе научилась произносить это слово, и оно до сих пор волновало абсолютно всех, когда она его произносила. 

− Совершенно верно. Я − папочка. − Джон улыбнулся ей и поцеловал маленькую ручку.

Рози взвизгнула, захихикала и отдёрнула ручку. А затем она немедленно повернулась и чмокнула Шерлока в нос. 

− Рози! Нет! Плохая девочка! − отругал её Джон.

Шерлок тут же сказал: − Всё в порядке, это не больно.

− Не важно, больно это или не больно. Мы пытаемся донести до неё мысль, что насилие − это неправильно. − Он снова посмотрел на Рози. − Мы не бьём Шерлока. Плохая Рози.

Рози грызла палец, наблюдая и слушая их. Казалось, она о чём-то напряжённо думает. Наконец она отпустила ручку и сказала: 

− Серлог.

− О боже мой! − ахнул Джон, а потом рассмеялся. − Да! Да, милая. Это − Шерлок. − Джон указал на Шерлока. − Да, Шерлок, − проворковал он детским голоском и повернулся к Шерлоку. − Не могу поверить, что она только что произнесла твоё имя... ты в порядке?

Шерлок застыл на месте, не дыша, и был совершенно уверен, что его сердце тоже перестало биться. Слова Джона заставили его снова забиться. Он прочистил горло.

− Отлично, − солгал он, хотя знал, что в его глазах блестят глупые сентиментальные слёзы. Что же это за эмоция, которую он испытывал? Было ли это похоже на то, что чувствовал Джон, когда Рози впервые сказала «Папочка»? Если так, то Шерлок мог понять буйное возбуждение, которое тот проявил чуть больше. Но он тоже почувствовал, как что-то в его сердце разбилось. Будто оно стало слишком большим и раскололось. Это было не совсем приятное ощущение. Какой ужас.

Джон ещё с минуту смотрел на Шерлока, потом обнял его за плечи, а другой рукой пощекотал Рози под подбородком. − Ты такая умная, − ворковал он, − ты должна быть похожей на него.

Шерлок повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Джона, но был остановлен руками Рози. Она их подняла, чтобы удержать его голову на месте. С минуту она смотрела на него очень серьёзно.

− Серлог... Па-па, − заявила она.

О... О, хорошо. Нет. Это было определённо другое ощущение. Гораздо, гораздо хуже. Шерлок почувствовал, как его слёзы яростно угрожают ватерлинии. О боже, он готов был заплакать из-за какой-то неправильно произнесённой тарабарщины, не так ли? Он... _О, нет_. Шерлок повернул голову, насколько позволяла хватка Рози, и посмотрел на Джона. Тот смотрел на Шерлока взглядом, не слишком отличающимся от того, которым только что смотрел на Рози. 

− Я не против, чтобы она называла тебя так, если ты не против, − решительно заявил Джон. Потом он пожал плечами. − Я имею в виду, что ты и так её второй родитель, − он повернулся и посмотрел на Рози, поглаживая её волосы. − Насколько мне известно, у Рози два отца.

Челюсть Джона была странно сжата, и он решительно не смотрел на Шерлока. Нетрудно было догадаться, что он нервничал из-за того, что только что сказал. Беспокоясь, что Шерлок откажется от предложения стать вторым отцом Рози... _Боже_ , Шерлок должен перестать думать об этом, иначе он начнёт рыдать, как миссис Хадсон. 

− Ну, хорошо. − Шерлок снова откашлялся и посмотрел на Рози, поймав её взгляд. − Думаю, я − «Па-па». 

Рози взвизгнула от восторга, собираясь ударить Шерлока в челюсть, но на резкое «Эй» Джона она замерла, а затем медленно поднесла ручку к щеке Шерлока и нежно погладила.

− Хорошая девочка. − Джон улыбнулся, взъерошив ей волосы, и направился на кухню. − Чаю? − спросил он.

− Чу! − крикнула Рози, что означало сок. Как раз в тот момент, когда Шерлок сказал: − Это было бы замечательно.

− Чай и сок. − Джон усмехнулся и исчез на кухне.

− Па-па, − сказал Шерлок Рози, покачивая её на бедре, словно пробуя свой новый титул. Она улыбнулась ему и повторила это, прежде чем положить голову ему на грудь, под подбородок. 

Она была одной из самых любящих детей, которых он знал, и хотя он знал не так уж много детей, он всё ещё считал её поведение особенным. Она была практически ангелом. Редко когда плакала или закатывала истерики. Ничего не разрушала. И да, в последнее время она немного меньше стала его колотить, но Шерлок знал, что она просто тестировала этот новый способ взаимодействия с миром, что это был такой этап, и он, несомненно, будет недолгим, если Джон что-то скажет об этом. 

Шерлок наклонил голову, чтобы ощутить запах волос Рози, зарылся носом в её кудри и вдохнул этот упоительный аромат. Лаванда и чай. _Рози_. Запах, который означал, что всё в порядке. Все были в безопасности. В мире снова воцарился порядок.

Шерлок открыл глаза и увидел, что Джон наблюдает за ними. Он улыбнулся, когда увидел, что на него смотрят, и Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ. Они были семьей, понял Шерлок. Их было трое. На самом деле семья была больше, ведь так много людей им помогали и вмешивались. Но прямо сейчас здесь только Рози, Джон и Шерлок. Вот оно. То, чего Шерлок тайно хотел всю свою жизнь, но никогда не думал, что найдёт. Но он нашёл это. И теперь он знал, что никогда не отпустит.


End file.
